


Behind Closed Doors

by hollywoodb



Series: A Hunter's Angel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywoodb/pseuds/hollywoodb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP in your a clothing store of any kind and trying to pick out outfits for each other. Bonus points if it turns into jokes and finding the most ridiculous outfits for each other possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

“Cas come on you need more clothes than just your suit and trenchcoat.” Dean says aggravatedly.  
“But Deeeeaaaannnn.” Cas whines looking at Dean, blue eyes sparkling creating the trademark puppy eyes.. “It’s my favorite!”  
“Cas” Dean says looking guilty. “You have to babe. I’ll even reward you for it, if you know what I mean.” He winked.  
“Fiiiinnnneeee.” Cas huffs angrily. The two get in the Impala and drive to the closest clothing store before getting out. They go into the store.  
“Come on Cas let’s look around, I'll even let you pick clothes for me,” Dean says, pulling Cas throughout the store having him wear certain outfits he deemed appropriate, Cas doing the same.  
Eventually they finished, but before they left Dean pulled Cas into the dressing room, shoving him into the wall.  
“Dean” Cas moans out.  
“Gotta be quiet baby, don’t want to get caught” Dean says covering Castiel’s mouth with his hand. Cas nods to show that he was listening to him. Dean slotted himself behind Cas pressing his erection against the crevice of Castiel’s ass, grinding against him. "Promise you'll be quiet and I’ll uncover your mouth”  
Cas nodded and as soon as Dean lets go he kisses Dean slipping his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Then Cas kneels in front of Dean slowley slipping Dean out of his jeans and boxers. He lightly kissed the underside of Dean’s dick causing Dean to groan. “Fuck Cas” Dean moans out when Cas licks up his length. Cas slid his mouth over the head and kept going until it hit the back of his throat, staring up at Dean through half lidded blue eyes almost turned black from lust. He moans around Dean causing vibrations to go through Dean’s dick. Dean wraps his hands around Castiel’s head looking down into his eyes in a silent question. Cas nods and Dean proceeds to slowly fuck into Castiel’s face. He starts to speed up and then eventually cums down Castiel’s throat, a cry of “Cas” falling from his lips. He looks down prepared to reciprocate and sees a wet spot in the front of Castiel’s pants. "Damn" Dean says pulling Cas up and kissing him. Cas looks down and groans.  
“Fuck that was, God....” Dean trails off still in a post-orgasmic haze.  
“John, that was good” Cas replies glaring at Dean.  
“What the hell Cas?” Dean responds.  
“Don’t use my father’s name during sexual acts and I won't use yours.” Cas mutters angrily.  
“Sorry,” Dean says pulling Cas in for a sloppy kiss before they clean themselves up. They then leave the dressing room, and exit the store.


End file.
